


[Podfic] Pretty by PalomaSheith

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyguard Shiro (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Love Confession, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Paparazzi AU, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Rich boy Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: When Shiro became Keith's bodyguard, he never expected to fall in love. But here he was two years in and utterly besotted by the icon with no hope of redemption.At least, that's what he thought.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Pretty by PalomaSheith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863233) by [PalomaSheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith). 

> Thank you to [PalomaSheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/n5TFv7I)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/w1eTeNFgvHM)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [10.8mb/0:11:10]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h55smy8ovuh2mi8/Pretty_by_PalomaSheith_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [10.8mb/0:11:10]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_e3oL_QVJCPowlG2ng_v4rAmdHUZGeuc)
  * Soundcloud:  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
